Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Myway!
by Duvessa Lilian Snape
Summary: Rating may go up GWNL, HPDM Cederic, James and Lily are back New Murarders (spelling) from america! Time travling. and CATCH THE RAT! Chap. 1 redone! hgrw
1. Return of Prongs

Disclaimer: J. K. owns all except the plot Duvessa and the Night Walkers though they minus Duvessa were based on MwPP. I get no money no matter how hard I wish! :(  
  
Return of Prongs:  
  
A young man with graying light brown hair was walking an unusually large black dog."Shut it snuffles!" the man, known as Remus J. Lupin growled. The dog growled back. The two came up to number 24 Ohio Avenue and knocked at the ebony door. The door swung open and an African - American Witch, her two best friends, and her boyfriend were thrust out. Their things soon followed with the Irate voice of there caretaker. "Take the freaks and don't come back!" The door slammed shut again. The dog growled at the door, while Remus gathered up the children and their things.  
  
"Are you OK?" Remus' soft voice cut through the stunned silence."Yeah I'm fine, Luna, you OK?" Said the African - American Witch."Peachy." Growled Luna,   
  
"Padfoot, Nightwing, you two OK?" "sure sherlock." Replied a long dark haired boy and a redhead girl in unison.   
  
Remus blinked."Padfoot, that's an unusual name." Luna glared at Remus."Wolf boy." She whispered knowing well enough Remus could hear her. Remus' Brow furrowed."How would you... Never mind." Remus sighed. 'Why in the name of the Four Founders does Albus want four teenaged Muggles (A/n: Remus doesn't know they are wizarding kids.).'   
  
  
  
"By the way, I'm Pronglet and Luna is a werewolf I guess you are to if she's going to call you wolf boy." said the First girl. Remus' eyes widened.   
  
"Oh w-well let's go shall we!" Remus gave a false smile and walked the Three to his van. So three teenagers, a black dog, and the werewolfs flew (literally) to Hogwarts.  
  
~~Four hours later at hogwarts~~  
  
Remus, Duvessa, and Sirius in the lead the way to the castle as the others stared in awe."YO NIGHTWALKERS TROLL!" Duvessa yelled and the three jumped running after them."PRONGLET DON'T DO THAT!" Cried out Luna. Duvessa and Remus laughed as Luna muttered something like "Wolf boy" and "Horn girl." "What's up with Luna?" asked Remus.   
  
  
  
Duvessa Grinned, "Oh she's just like that." Remus nodded understanding the ways of a teenage werewolf. They went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor?" asked Sirius (now in human form). Professor Dumbledore smiled at them from behind half moon spectacles. "Ah! Sirius, Remus I see you've brought the Nightwalkers!"   
  
Dumbledore greeted Duvessa as they were already pin pals. "Duvessa would you mind introducing your friends?" Albus smiled."No problem Professor!" Duvessa smiled and pointed to Luna. This is Sarah Hufflepuff she's a werewolf by the way." Sarah Glared. Duvessa then turned her attention to Padfoot (the female padfoot).   
  
"This is Jessica Ravenclaw!" Duvessa grinned at her cousin then turned to her boyfriend. "And this is my boyfriend, Steven Profaci!"Steven wrapped his arm around Duvessa's shoulder and grinned. Albus sighed and looked to the bewildered faces of Remus and Sirius."Remus, Sirius they already know about the marauders and Sirius they know you are innocent." Sirius' eyes went the size of Bludgers. (OK I suck on spelling)   
  
  
  
"H-how do they know that!?" Sirius asked winded. The young man that hasn't aged in fourteen years came out of the shadows.   
  
"Me Padfoot." Said the simple voice of James Potter. Sirius mouthed wordlessly several times before fainting on the spot.   
  
"Well," grinned Duvessa. "He took that rather well I think!"  
  
Did you like it! DID YA DID YA DID YA!!!! know it was short sorry :-( .REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and...

Duvessa: YEAH I GOT THIS CHAP. UP finally. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! I've been sick and had trouble with my grades. Draco: Oh just get on with it already will ya! Duvessa: keep it up dragon boy and I'll make Harry die before the war's done. Draco: argh sure threaten me with Harry will ya. : pouts: Duvessa: should I get moony on you during a full moon. Draco: . Duvessa: good boy Both: read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot Nightwalkers and stuff you don't know everything else is J.K.R. or thought summed up from Prongs. Prongs owns the Coma Curse no money here I'm poor. :-(  
  
Of Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs and Snape?! ~~~~~~~~~~~ Last chapter  
  
"H-how do they know that!?" Sirius asked winded. The young man that hasn't aged in fourteen years came out of the shadows. "Me, Padfoot." said the simple voice of James Potter. Sirius mouthed wordlessly several times before fainting on the spot. "Well" grinned Duvessa. "He took that rather well I think!"  
  
Sirius came to with some one smacking his face. "Pads, PADS GET UP!!!!" James finally pinched Sirius on the nose. "Get up you great git or Duvessa here well kick you where the sun don't shine!" Sirius closed his legs and shot up. Duvessa and her friends laughed as did Remus, James, and Professor Dumbledore. Sirius glared at James. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!?!" Sirius ranted he went on about half an hour before he allowed any response. James frowned "But Padfoot I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
Sirius grumbled then smiled wickedly. "Prove it." James' jaw dropped. "What?" James' mouth had gone dry. "PROVE THAT YOU ARE JAMES POTTER!" Sirius half yelled at the man. James stood in awe at his old friend. Sirius grinned in grim (a/n: no pun intended) satisfaction. "Not that easy is it." Sirius glared at the man. James smirked with the air of mischief around him. "OK Padfoot, you Sirius Anthony Black are an unregistered animagus!"  
Sirius looked unmoved. "*Wormtail* could tell you that." Sirius was cold in emotion now. James thought a little bit then smiled. "My animagus form no one can duplicate it." Sirius arched a brow. "OK then prove it *prongs*." Sirius folded his arms and watched the man.  
Soon in place of James Potter was an awe inspiring stag known as prongs. Sirius' jaw dropped. "Prongs i-is it really you?" James turned back to a human and nodded. Sirius grinned and tackled James laughing and hugging the head mauarder close. "JAMESIE!" Laughing no one noticed a blonde haired Slitherin run from the door of the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco gasped as he stopped in a hidden room. *it's impossible that is just impossible* thought Draco. The fifth year seeker had changed a lot. For one he turned to Dumbledore's side when his father tried to kill him over the summer. Another thing different is he was involved with someone. Yes, Draco Godric Malfoy had fallen for the golden boy Harold James Potter. Draco looked around to share his discovery with now accepting James Potter the father of his boyfriend has come back from the dead.  
Hermione and Ron were heading off to the infirmary to see Harry. The Gryffindor seeker and captain had once more ended up in the Hospital Wing after a blugger had broken several ribs. When they heard whimpering in one of the many hidden room. They looked at each other and went in to find their best friend's boyfriend curled up in the middle of the floor. "Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked softly. Draco looked up at the couple fear and awe in his soft grey eyes. "We need to talk." He answered looking far too serious for their liking.  
When Draco was done with his story the two stood thunderstruck. "Are you sure that's what you saw Draco?" asked Ron who still didn't like him but put up with him for Harry's sake. "Yes I'm sure." said Draco in a deadpan voice. "Well" said Hermione "We'll have to tell Dumbledore and Harry that we know. Draco bit his lower lip. Ron agreed with Hermione. So the trio headed for Professor Dumbledore. *You can do this Draco besides Ron and `Mione are with you* Draco knocked at the door in front of him. "Who's there?" answered Professor Lupin. Hermione answered this time. "It's Hermione, Ron, and Draco sir can we come in?" Several colorful words came from the two mauarders and several Nightwalkers. Draco called out next. "We already know who's on there sir." More colorful language. The door opened three pairs of arms pulled in the trio and the door closed behind them.  
  
Like it hate it? Mauarders and Nightwalkers: READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Duvessa and James: PLEASE!!! 


	3. Of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and...

Of Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs and Snape?! II  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duvessa: I'm on a roll here now yeah no more writers block.  
  
Draco: ::glares::  
  
Duvessa: ok ok!! sheesh oh and Sarah Mun don't hurt me for putting your name in this.  
  
Both: Read review!!!!  
  
*....* thoughts /..../ Phoenix talk ~....~ serpant talk Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THIS IS JUST APART OF MY SICK SICK MIND!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LAST CHAPIE!!  
  
"Who's there?" answered Professor Lupin. Hermione answered this time. "It's Hermione, Ron, and Draco sir can we come in?" Several colorful words came from the two mauarders and several Nightwalkers. Draco called out next. "We already know who's on there sir." More colorful language. The door opened three pairs of arms pulled in the trio and the door closed behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco and Ron looked around to see the young American childern, their best friend's Godfather, father, and their D.A.D.A. teacher standing with Dumbledore.Duvessa and the Nightwalkers for the first time since leaving America frowned.Dumbledore sighed softly. " I guess it is time for explanations."stated James. "Gee you think." Draco drawled. Hermoine and Ron glared at him as he mutter "Sorry".The four nightwalkers nodded."OK we'll start I geuss." muttered Duvessa indicating "we" as the nightwalkers and James.   
  
"Might as well start out with full names.." Luna started but was interupted by the enterance of Professor Severus Salazar Snape. Snape glared around the room until he saw the Headmaster. "Albus what is this." Growled Snape.Dumbledore grinned. " Let's let Duvessa answer that." Everyone's eyes fell on Duvessa."Um OK my full name is Duvessianis Lilith Petunuas Snape - Potter, my mother's name is... was Lilian Arura Evans Potter, my father's Severus Salazar Snape." at this everyone minus Dumbledore was looking between the older and younger Snape.  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" the nightwalkers screached for they had not even known this little part of Duvessa's past.Duvessa Sighed "It's true, Professor Dumbledore heard about my err... gifts." Luna looked to say the least shocked. "You mean the wandless magic, the animal talk, all of it is `cause you're related to grease git of the year here!"Duvessa snorted at the last bit. "No way in the bloody seven layers of hell are you my daughter!" growled Snape.Duvessa glared at him "And why would I not be you're daughter?" Duvessa growled matching Severus' glare. Snape folded his arms and smirked "because you look nothing like me or Lily."   
  
  
  
Duvessa blinked then laughed." I forgot to take off the glamore charms no wounder!" Duvessa bearly waved her hand when instead of the African - American witch who was shorter then Severus, there stood a Europian - American with long jet black (and greasy) hair.Duvessa's Emerald green eyes bright with mischief sparkled tountingly.One word excaped her rose pettle lips. " Suprise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat in a bad mood in the infermery. "One more time in here and you'll break your father's record." Madam Pomfery had said. Harry had smirked at that knowing Sirius wouldn't be too pleased as he and Harry's father had tied for that record. ~ How is my master today?~ the hissing voice of Cassandra Harry's pet garden snake pulled him out of his memories. ~ I'm fine Cassandra how are you?~ Harry smiled softly at the snake. Harry had saved Cassandra from his Aunt Petunia's fear of serpants over the summer. Ever sinces Cassandra had been faithful to Harry. ~Master I saw your friends going to Dumbledore's office~ Cassandra reported.   
  
*Now why on Earth would they go there* thought Harry. Cassandra wraped around Harry's arm to comfort him as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin stepped in along with a big black dog Harry recognized as his godfather. "Snuffles!" Harry smiled as the dog licked his face. "Professors this is a suprise what's going on?" Dumbledore just smiled as Lupin answered. "Harry a great thing just happened something that involves Killing Curse victums like your parent."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat there stunned at what he had just been told. HIS father ALIVE!His mother just might be but his father. "Holy mother of Merlin." was all he could say. "Would you like to see him Harry?" Remus asked as Harry's smile grew.James Potter, Harry's friends, his boyfriend, and the Nightwalkers walked in. "Hiya Harry." James whispered.  
  
DONE YA!!!!  
  
James and Harry: READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Duvessa: PLEASE!!!! 


	4. Of Nightwalkers and Pranks in Potions

Of Nightwalkers and Pranks in Potions  
  
Duvessa: ::Grumbbles:: hate muggle school I hate it.  
  
Luna: Right vessa then why do you got perfect attendance?  
  
Duvessa: ::Glares::  
  
Luna and nightwalkers: WRITE!!!!  
  
Duvessa: fine!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own the Nightwalkers and nothing more.  
  
/.../ Phoenix talk ~...~ serpent talk *...*thoughts  
  
This chapie dedicatied to Piper *The hyper one* thanks Pipe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last CHAPIE!!!!  
  
Harry sat there stunned at what he had just been told. HIS father ALIVE!His mother just might be but his father. "Holy mother of Merlin." was all he could say. "Would you like to see him Harry?" Remus asked as Harry's smile grew.James Potter, Harry's friends, his boyfriend, and the Nightwalkers walked in. "Hiya Harry." James whispered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "D-dad?" the word foreign to his lips. He couldn't believe it yet how many things had happened in Harry's live that was normally deemed "Unbeleivible." James smiled then went into a mock scowl. " Now son, I heard your damn near to out do your godfather and I on most times to the hospital wing before graduation is this true?" Professor Lupin, the nightwalkers, and Professor Dumbledore laughed. Sirius turned into his human form and scowled too. "Now see here young mister Prongs we worked hard for that title!" Sirius joined in and even Professor Snape had to smile.  
  
Harry hugged James.HIS father ALIVE. Sirius comfermed it with the joke. Harry sighed with joy.Just then he noticed a tall raven haired girl who hair aside looked like his mother. "Who's that?" he asked looking at Duvessa. Duvessa sighed. "Here we go again anyone up to getting to truth potion?" Sarah joked.Duvessa shock her head. "Oy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours and one truth potion later.  
  
*No way in the seven layers of bloody hell!* Thought Harry. He was now taking in that not only was his father back from the dead but that he had a long lost half sister. Not any half sister either a Snape one in his age group yet older then him and HIS sister! *Shit* Harry looked at his smiling sister. Wait smiling? "Are you sure you're a Snape?" Harry asked. Duvessa laughed at that. It wasn't a harsh evil laugh like her father's or a high - pitched laugh like her aunt's. Duvessa's laugh was angelic and song filled.  
  
"Funny Harry very funny!" Duvessa folded her arms. " I was raised in America by muggles so that ought to tell you something." It told him something alright.*At least her dad didn't raise her.* thought Harrry. No sooner had his thought crossed his mind then Duvessa and Luna giggled. "What's so funny?" he inquired the two girls. Jessi sighed and was the one to reply. "Their telepaths they hear what people think when they want to." Harry's eyes widdened.  
  
"Telepaths! oh dear Merlin!" Harry laid back as everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Riddle House.  
  
"WORMTAIL WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT POTION!" Voldamort was very impatient. Wormtail was whimpering as he finished the potion. "I-i-it's here M-m'lord i-it's done at last." Peter studdered.Voldamort glared at him. "It had better be." As peter half ran out the room Voldamort laughed. *Potter willfinally wish he had never met me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
*Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!* thought Harry. How the hell was he going to tell his dad about his relationship with Draco. It had be bad enough trying to tell Ginny and Sirius. Oh shit this had to be even worse. Harry bit his lip happy his sister had fully excepted it. *Damn why is it always me* He thought. "Harry need some help telling him?" Duvessa stood behind him smiling. Harry turned around and nodded. "OK I'll help ya lil' bro." She grinned.  
  
"When telling a prankster something important... Pull a prank on them!" Duvessa laughed. "OK here's what we'll do...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In James private room  
  
Lunch time yes! One thing James and Sirius agreed on was lunch. Little did James know however this would be a Lunch time he would never forget. Sirius was in on this prank. The three mischief makers made a snake that would talk to James at the end of the main course telling him about Harry and Draco being together. It was a minute til show time when Sirius brought in the snake. " Hey Prongs look what I found!" Padfoot grinned. "GOOD GOD PADFOOT WHAT DID YOU DO TO SEVVY!" James laughed as the two hidden mischief makers tryed not to.   
  
SHOW TIME. ~ As serpents are to stick together I am here to tell of one. A dragon serpent and your son together forever. joined as one!~ James yelped and the three laughed heartily on the floor. "WHAT THE!!" James looked at his best friend his son and his Step - Daughter. "OH NO HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!!" James bellowed. Harry grinned. "Yes?" he asked innocently. "Don't tell me you fell for a boy!" Harry's grin faded as he looked at the floor. James laughed. "As long as it's not a teacher good on ya!"  
  
Harry grinned again and looked at his dad. "Even if it is a Malfoy?" James' eyes widden. "WHAT!?"  
  
LIKE IT HATE IT R&R!!!!!  
  
Duvessa: NO MORE SCHOOL NO MORE SCHOOL YEAH!!!!! I PAST YEAH!!!  
  
Draco and co. : OK OK you did it! next chapie!  
  
Duvessa: LET'S DO IT!!!!! 


	5. of the risen, the cought, and the Nightw...

of the risen, the cought, and the Nightwalkers  
  
Duvessa: oy summer school why me ::pouts::  
  
Serena: ::grins evilly::  
  
Duvessa: ::smacks Serena::  
  
Serena: Owies! ::pouts and crys like two year old::  
  
Draco: Oy on with the chapter ::smack Vessa for Smacking serena::  
  
I have said this once before. I own the Nightwalkers Nothing more!  
  
~serpent talk~ /phoenix talk/ *thoughts*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
BTW everyone If you want to be a true member of the Nightwalkers Society (N.W.S) Email me at RAllen1154@aol.com ~ Vessa@~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapie!  
  
SHOW TIME. ~ As serpents are to stick together I am here to tell of one. A dragon serpent and your son together forever. joined as one!~ James yelped and the three laughed heartily on the floor. "WHAT THE!!" James looked at his best friend his son and his Step - Daughter. "OH NO HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!!" James bellowed. Harry grinned. "Yes?" he asked innocently. "Don't tell me you fell for a boy!" Harry's grin faded as he looked at the floor. James laughed. "As long as it's not a teacher good on ya!"  
  
Harry grinned again and looked at his dad. "Even if it is a Malfoy?" James' eyes widden. "WHAT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked crushed and shocked at the same time. After all Remus and Sirius were together. Then again Remus and Sirius were both in Griffindor. Then laughing. Wait Laughing?! His dad was laughing! Harry watched him as one would watch a lunatic. "Oh Harry I'm kidding only kidding I don't care but if he hurts you don't look for a body look for ashes." Harry sighed then laughed with the two past mischief makers and the presant day one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the Great hall!  
  
With the great Hall full of students the four new mischief makers were nervous. They didn't have a single prank with them how could they not be!?! Finally the Headmaster stood the introduce and sort the newcomers. "Everyone we have four new students with us today who will be sorted and join our 5th year students!" with that said Dumbledore motioned the Nightwalkers foward. They walked to the front in order: Sarah Hufflepuff, Jessica Raveclaw, Steven Profaci, and finally Duvessa Snape-Potter. Duvessa saw Harry and smiled weakly to him. The Sorting Hat was brought out and it sang. (Hell no i WILL NOT write a song not in this lifetime) Everyone clapped and McGonagall called out the first name:   
  
"Serena Hufflepuff!" Sarah steped forward as Serena was her real first name. As soon as the hat touched her head it shouted "GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
Duvessa her friends and the other students clapped. "Jessica Ravenclaw!" the Hufflepuff students were not happy and watched the true Ravenclaw step up to the hat. Two minutes later "GRIFFINDOR!" Now it was the ravenclaw students turn to look unnerved. "Steven Profaci!" The blonde stept forward the Slitherins (sp?) whispered about "dracula" or "Malfoy" as the hat was placed on his head. "GRIFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped. Duvessa took a deep breath. she knew she was last and for once... she was scared.  
  
"Duvessianis Snape-Potter!" Everyone went awall. "Snape - Potter!" "Not Professor Snape!" "Harry did you know about this!?" The hat was placed on Duvessa's head. A little voice sounded in her ear. "Snape - Potter eh? well let's see. You're as hard to sort as your brother. why not Huffle" *NO please please put me with my brother in Griffindor please* "No you want Griffindor? why not the way of your father?" *No griffindor please* "ok better be GRIFFINDOR!" the last word was shouted out to everyone.   
  
The hat was removed for Duvessa to see everyone in shock except her friends who were smiling at her. Then Harry clapped his friends and school mates fallowing a whistle from the twins and Duvessa smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Three days later  
  
*Goddess I'm tired what now Devination shit* Duvessa heard Serena laughing via telepath. *grrrr* Just then McGonagall ran to her. "Miss. Potter please come to the Headmaster's office it's about Harry." Vessa turned pale.  
  
Duvessa all but flew to the headmaster's office. She knew. Being a telepath and a true seer when McGonagall spook she knew. Voldamort. He had her little brother. Duvessa went into the room worry over her face her godfather step-father father and friends were all there including Ron and Hermonie. "He has Harry doesn't he." it wasn't a question they all knew.  
  
Sometime later most of them were fighting over who would go find Harry and bring him back. What they didn't know was Duvessa had desided and gone already.  
  
Vessa: What you think huh huh huh!  
  
Draco: I think you need to cut off the coffie bean.  
  
Vessa: COFFIE GOOD!  
  
All: REVIEW!!!!  
  
Peter: please  
  
Others: ::Glare at peter::  
  
Vessa: where's that bloody rat trap!  
  
Peter: ::runs and hides:: 


	6. Of illigal shape shifters, portkeys, and...

Of illigal shape shifters, portkeys, and Fake Deatheaters  
  
Duvessa: OH I LOVE YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Steven: D hunny have you been drinking american tea again?  
  
Duvessa: YEP YEP YEP!!!!  
  
Draco and Harry: ::hug:: oy  
  
Hermonie: you lot ::ron whiskes her away to snog::  
  
Others: ::laugh::  
  
Duvessa: Yes there SHALL BE SNOGGING!!!!!  
  
All except Herm. and ron:: Read & Review PLEASE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I said it twice before I own the Nightwalkers and plot nothing more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh quick thank you to One reviewer in paticular and an answer to your question:  
  
Pakerin Pyros 2003-07-02   
  
interesting story please keep up the good work. I hope harry's safe and sound when his sis catches up to him. btw how did voldie get him in the first place.   
  
Pakerin Pyros that will be said in this chapie and of course Harry's fine it wouldn't be a story if he were dead. ;-) @~~~~  
  
~snake talk~ /phoenix talk/ *Thoughts* ( Flashbacks )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Duvessa all but flew to the headmaster's office. She knew. Being a telepath and a true seer when McGonagall spook she knew. Voldamort. He had her little brother. Duvessa went into the room worry over her face her godfather step-father father and friends were all there including Ron and Hermonie. "He has Harry doesn't he." it wasn't a question they all knew.  
  
Sometime later most of them were fighting over who would go find Harry and bring him back. What they didn't know was Duvessa had desided and gone already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry felt like an idiot. No worse he felt like an insect. How the hell did he not know Draco was under Imperius (sp?) was beyond him. Now here he was trapped like... not a rat. *No harry don't think of rats now* Harry thought over what had just happened only hours ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( 1 1/2 hours earlier)  
  
"Harry I don't think we should see each other any more." Draco hard tone took Harry by suprise. "W-what but Draco!" Harry was at a loss for words. "LOOK POTTY WHAT PART OF IT'S OVER DON'T YOU GET!!" Draco's harsh tone the one that Harry has known since first year was back. *What the hell is happening this can't be!* Harry's mad thoughts ran through his head as he chased after the retreating boy. "Draco wait! where do you think you're bloody well going!?" It wasn't until they were at the edge of the forbidden forest that Harry felt something wrong.  
  
Draco let out a sudden cry then turned to harry yelling. "HARRY GET OUT OF HERE IT'S A TRAP A TRAP!" "STUPEFIY!" Draco fell with a sickening thud as Harry trying to avoid the Death Eaters spells to help Draco. "CAROIS!" A spell unknown to Harry hit him and he fell into darkness.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed. He was worried about Draco. He was worried about his dad and sister too. Would they find him? Would someone have to... no he didn't want to think of that.It was now that Harry realized he wasn't alone. " H-hello? who's there?" his voice shock slightly toward the dark corner. The answer was one he didn't expect. "Peter ... P-Peter Petegrew"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duvessa was getting closer to her brother she knew it. Duvessa sneaked in disgised as a deatheater. She searched for Harry with her telepath powers by following his brainwaves and emotions. She felt his shock and anger. Something was wrong and she knew it. She ran faster right into Petegrew. "What the hell?!"Peter looked up long enough to see a teenage witch hex him then nothing.  
  
  
  
Duvessa pulled Peter toward Harry's unmistakable curses."Harry! What the hell's wrong with you?" Duvessa Whispers harshly to her sibling.Harry's head snapped toward Duvessa. "Pronglet?! How the hell did you get here and... why the hell do you look like a deatheater?" "No time to tell ya we're bustin out k." Duvessa unlocked the cell then looked at Harry. "Who were you cursing anyway?" She asked.   
  
Harry looked at the boy around his age in the cell. "Wormtail." He said flatly two gasps came with the name and the other boy fainted on the spot."Harry impossable I've got Wormtail here!" Harry gapped at the two Peters and fainted too.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry wake up I can't carry all three of you!" Harry's eyes fluttered opened to his sister. He nodded grabbing the younger peter and ran with his sister until she teleported (NOT APORATED THEY CAN TELEPORT ON HOGWARTS GRONDS) back to Hogwarts with the two extras. "James DAD a little HELP!" called Duvessa. Soon James, Padfoot, Dumbledore, Severus, Hermonie, Ron, and Poppy came rushing toward them. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DUVESSIANIS LILITH PHOENIX ROSE PATUNUAS SNAPE - POTTER!" Severus yelled infuriated at the 15 year old.Duvessa glared unfazed by her father. "Exactly what you lot didn't... think!" she hissed at him in the same dangerous tone.   
  
Severus was so taken aback he actually forgot to take house points away from Griffindor. "Anyway we have the rat now only err we have a younger Wormtail too." stated Harry. James and Padfoot looked at the two Wormtails as the younger one started to stir. "Oh damn I forgot about that." Jamed muttered.The younger Peter looked up at the crowd that had formed around him. His eyes landed on the two older Mischief makers. "Damn James what happened to you mess up in charms again or what?!" he piped. James groaned as Sirius growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogsmeade 2003  
  
"Damn what is this?" Muttered a 15 year old James Potter. "I don't know you tell us." Growled an aggrvated Remus. The "us" being Remus, Sirius, and Lily."Say where's Peter?" asked Lily. Sirius looked shocked "What he's not with us!?"   
  
CLIFFE!!! WEEEEE!!!!  
  
Duvessa: thank you review PLEASE!  
  
Older Peter: ::wakes up:: huh?  
  
Harry, Older Sirius, Older James, Severus, herm, Ron, Duvessa:::points wands at him:: STUPIFY!!!!  
  
Older Peter: ::falls down again.::  
  
Younger Peter: ::Hides:: 


End file.
